the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Brownlee
Samuel Brownlee is a recurring character in . An old scientist, he is the current owner of The Contraption, a mysterious device capable of entering another a person's dreams. __TOC__ Appearance Samuel is a lean, dark-skinned man. His hair is thick and curly. His eyes are a bright-green, contrasting with his dark skin tone. He is most commonly seen in his laboratory uniform, a white jacket with a blue undershirt. His laboratory uniform consists of a bright-white jacket, with a blue undershirt made of polyester. Personality Samuel is an introverted man, isolating himself within his study in his laboratory. He is a level-thinker, approaching the most extreme of situations calmly and logically. He enjoys his work, and takes pride in introducing others to his unique studies. Background Samuel was born to middle-class parents in Silivia in an area mostly protected from invasion. Both of his parents were biologists, majoring in the study of otherworldly genetics. He was fascinated by the sciences, idling such public figures as the infamous Gabriel Alchemilia. He wished to become a "polymath", studying a variety of different scientific fields. While this goal allowed him to become well-versed in a variety of fields, he never became too ingrained in any one subject. His independent studies and time at trade schools allowed him to become an assistant biologist and engineer at the Silivian Masquerade Hospital. Samuel's life would come to be significantly impacted after purchasing an angelic relic at an auction. A collection of diagrams, notes, the relic was an odd notebook that detailed plans for a mysterious device. Interested, he would present the literature to Richard Smith's The Laboratory of the Unexplainable. After years of research, the device, named "The Contraption" by Samuel, was revealed to be an object to allow for shared dreaming between multiple people. Wanting to discover more, Samuel would part from Smith's laboratory to create his own - The Laboratory of the Mind. With his own income and grants from a collection of libraries, the laboratory employed a selection of people to continue research on the device. Relationships Wen Li Samuel met and befriended Wen Li some time prior to his discovery of The Contraption. Abilities Samuel possess great knowledge in a variety of subjects, namely engineering and biology. His idolization of Gabriel Alchemilia inspired his work in understanding androids. Role in Series "Reunion" When Chris awoke in the Masquerade Hospital, he found himself upgraded and modified by Samuel. The man explained how he had found Chris badly damaged in the rain, and brought him to the hospital for repairs. Their interaction was left short, as Chris quickly went to go check on Melissa. Before Wellington left, Samuel told him he had good companions. "In Somnins Veritas" Samuel was with Melissa and Steven in a dreamscape. Sitting in the back of a red vehicle, the three drove through a dreamed up, silent version of Silivia. Throughout the drive, Melissa saw vivid visions of her past in the Silivian militia. When she questioned Samuel about his silence, he explained how visions like hers were all too common for him in his field. He would present Melissa with various objects he had "purchased" during his time in the dream. When mysterious figures manifested themselves within the dreamscape, Samuel was highly fearful. As the dream collapse, the man was awoken by an assistant. A man named "John Fontaine" had come to see the Protagonists within the laboratory. "Carpe Diem" Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Adults Category:Humans